Starlight
by Lauren-Ash
Summary: Bella POV. Set during Twilight. This oneshot is about Bella, who is spending her night star gazing, and is pleasantly interrupted by Edward.


**Starlight**

**-Ivory Princess-**

The night sky appeared more different than before as I gazed up into the bright starlight. I noticed that the moon was crescent shaped as I placed my hands behind my head to rest upon them. The flannel blanket beneath me was comfortable enough to almost make me fall asleep. I watched my chest slightly heave as I breathed in the cold and exhaled it back out. To put it plainly, it was a perfect night in Forks, Washington.

I caught the soft noise of a hooting owl in the distance. It truly was a relaxing night to just lay out in the night and recollect all of my thoughts. Charlie wouldn't be back until later that night and as far as I knew it was only a little after nine. I slowly closed my eyes as I heard the hooting owl once more. I never remembered just laying out in Arizona, mainly because it was too hot and the ground would have been sticky. However, the dark and cool atmosphere made me feel more at ease than usual.

"Nice night for thinking…" I felt the corners of my mouth rise as his quiet voice echoed throughout my ears. "Wouldn't you agree?"

I slowly rose from the blanket to view the pale boy before me. It was amazing to me that I could still view his piercing eyes in the night. He was smiling also as he took a step forward. "Didn't anyone ever tell you that it wasn't very nice to sneak up on other people?" I asked coyly, a smile forming.

"I didn't sneak," Edward argued. "If I was sneaking up on you, I would not have spoken."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at his proper articulation as I stood up and brushed myself off.

I also couldn't help but notice how his eyes slowly left mine and viewed my attire. I couldn't help but follow his gaze to my faded blue jeans and my sleeveless black tank. I finally and impolitely cleared my throat, giving him a smirk. "See something you like?" I teased playfully, causing him to become embarrassed. "Sorry," I apologized looking away.

"No," He softly spoke. His voice was quiet, but then at the same time it was the only thing I could hear among the nature that surrounded us. To me, there was only him. "It's just…aren't you cold?" He motioned towards my shirt and raised his eyebrows.

I hadn't realized how long I paused as I shook my head from the daze of his voice. "Oh, um…yes—no—I mean, no, not really…" I said sheepishly. I watched as he began to grin and look away from me. There was no way that he had missed my babble fest. Oh, god. He must have thought I was so stupid. _Great Bella_, I thought, _Way to make him think that your I.Q. is lower than what it is…_

"What are you thinking?" He asked, breaking my thoughts. I looked back at him, noticing his more than curious expression.

"Oh, um, nothing really…" I lied.

Edward grumbled as he took another step toward me. "You can't really expect me to believe you when I can sense that you're lying…"

"Then, don't ask," I retorted gently. He gave me that all-too-familiar look of annoyance and I couldn't help but crack a smile. "What?" I asked innocently.

"You're confusing, Bella Swan," He said softly as he sat down on the blanket. He looked up at me, his eyes filled with a soft gleam. Another minute passed before he extended his hand, inviting me to join. "Would you prefer to stand or to sit?" I looked at him, becoming lost in his dark eyes once more. "I promise I won't bite…" The irony made me smile as a small chuckle escaped my lips. I slowly kneeled beside him and became comfortable once more. However, his presence made my body tenser than it was before.

"It's a wonderful night," I finally breathed. It felt as if I was holding my breath the entire time. He was silent. I wanted to glance over at him, just to see what his expression held, but I was way too afraid to do such a bold move. It felt like hours had passed before either one of us had said anything. "Don't you think it's beautiful?"

"Very much so," Edward said quietly. I quickly glanced at him, noticing that he wasn't even staring at the night at all. In fact, he was staring straight at me. I couldn't help but blush as I turned away. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just…" I shook my head and laughed nervously.

"What?" I suddenly felt his cool hand upon my warm one and immediately shivered.

Edward then looked at the chill bumps forming on my arm and quickly pulled his hand away. "I'm sorry," He quickly said. His visage held embarrassment as he looked away.

"No, no, I'm fine," I assured. "Just unexpected."

"We're different, Bella," He said quietly.

I scoffed. "Oh, yeah? How?" He looked at me, detecting my sarcasm.

"We are," He said firmly. "And there's nothing I can do about it…"

I shook my head, not sure of why he was bringing this particular subject up. "Okay…are you going somewhere with this?"

"Don't you get it?!" He suddenly burst. I found myself taken aback at his abruptness. "I want to be able to change it, Bella… I want to be able to be like…" He looked away from me, biting his lower lip.

"What, Edward?" I prodded softly. "Be like…what?"

"Be like the other boys at school," He finally said. "I want to be like Mike."

Once again the irony made me smile as the catch phrase rang in my ears. However, his eyes were still intent on mine, with the same serious look as before. "Sorry," I said. "It was just funny…"

"Bella," He said, extending a hand to my cheek. I tried to control my overwhelming urge to tremble as the coolness of his hand stroked me. "I want to be able to ask you out for an evening and be someone that you…" He then withdrew his hand. "Would want to be with."

"Edward," I finally breathed. I stared into his eyes longingly and took in a hasty breath. "I do want to be with you."

He then shook his head and turned away from me. "No, Bella, you do not know what you're saying…"

"Wait," I protested. "How can you say it and I can't?"

"Because, I wish for it Bella, _knowing_ that it can never happen." He shot back.

I quickly stood to my feet. "No, Edward," I said heatedly. "That's not fair that you can tell me how you feel and expect me not to react." I turned from him and immediately jumped, seeing that he was directly in front of me. I looked back at the empty blanket and then looked back at him. "Okay, seriously, Houdini, grow up…" I tried to proceed by him, but he caught my arm.

"Grow up?" To my surprise, he laughed. "Is that a serious demand? Because, I can assure, I have grown up for most of my life."

I rolled my eyes. "How can you yell at me one minute and then be laughing the next?!" I couldn't help but let out a spiteful laugh. "And you say that _I'm _confusing…" I crossed my arms over my chest and looked away from him.

"Bella," He spoke. "Please, understand, that if I could change the circumstances, I would…"

My eyes locked onto his as I uncrossed my arms. "What circumstances, Edward? There aren't any circumstances—"

"Yes, there is!" He nearly growled in frustration. "Bella, a human and a vampire can't be together… especially me and you!"

"Oh, okay… that's just great Edward: put me in the impossible category!" I then stomped by him, feeling the anticipation of hot, angry tears.

"Bella," Edward pleaded from behind me. "Please, stop,"

"Go away, Edward," I yelled behind me. Deep down, however, I didn't want him to leave. If it was truly up to me, Edward Cullen would never leave my side.

He then appeared in front of me, stopping me in my tracks once more. "Is that what you really want?"

I didn't respond, instead looked at my feet. "Edward…"

"Just tell me what you desire, Bella, and I'll do it… Just tell me…" He said softly.

I then looked at him, a sheet of tears covering my eyes. "Just be with me, Edward," I choked. "Why can't you just be with me? It's really not that much to ask…"  
"Yes, it is," Edward sighed as he looked away from me.

"No, it's not! If it was, then you wouldn't be here in the first place!" I then marched by him again, brushing the tears away.

"Bella," He called after.

"No…" However, this time he didn't step in front of me. Instead, he forcefully grabbed me by the arm and pulled me close to him. I stared into his eyes and quivered at his touch. "Edwa—"

Before, I could even object, his cool lips brushed against mine. His kiss was soft, but then slowly became passionate and hard. As his lips slowly nibbled upon mine, I couldn't help but feel paralyzed. His kiss has caused my entire body to become frozen. However, his hands slowly slipped behind my back and pulled me into him, causing me to awake from my cold trance. I slowly felt the life spring into my lips as I began to hungrily return the kisses. I slowly parted his lips with my tongue as I hugged on to him tightly. His tongue felt even icier than his hands as my warm one slowly began to massage. My hands slowly made their way up to his soft face as I began to stroke the side of his cheek.

I could feel my lungs begin to burn as oxygen was becoming an issue. I let out a soft moan, causing him to break away the kiss. I began to breath roughly as I leaned into him.

"Forgive me," He said quietly.

"No…" I breathed. "It's fine… It's okay…" He slowly edged away, but still held me tightly.

"I had to control myself from going further just now, Bella," He said all too seriously.

I looked up, my eyes large. "Further…how?"

He looked at me, his wise eyes filling in the blanks. Deep down, he wanted to bite me. He wanted to consume all of me, but controlled himself. "I'm falling in love with you, Bella Swan and I don't know what to do…"

My heart skipped a beat as I looked into his eyes. "You…love me?"

Edward looked at me and stroked the side of my cheek. A slow smile began to cross his lips as he spoke, "More than anyone else I have ever come to love."

As I stared into the vampire's eyes, I felt my body's tension slowly melt away. Without another word spoken, Edward led me back to the blanket. We both laid down once more and as he held me in his arms, we both began to stare at the starlight once more.


End file.
